


Price we pay

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	Price we pay

“For the last time Mick, talk to him.” Toni didn’t look up from her book as Mick was pacing up and down in her bedroom.

“I can’t do that. We’ve been friends for so long. It would completely ruin our friendship.”

“The best case scenario is that you tell him and he feels the same so you get to go out with him. Worst case scenario, he doesn’t feel the same and nothing needs to change. Even if it does, we graduate soon anyway so you don’t HAVE to see him again.”

“You really think so?” Mick asked, beginning to come round to the idea.

“Absolutely. Go and talk to him. Last I saw him he was in the common room.”

“Thanks Toni.” Toni just nodded but Mick didn’t see as he was walking out the door, towards the common room.

When he entered the room, it [felt like his heart had been smashed into a million tiny pieces](https://flic.kr/p/21Rmf2p%20).

As Toni said, Ketch was in the common room but he also had a girl practically all over him. Mick couldn’t deny that she was pretty but he felt like he was being torn to shreds from the inside. It was at that moment that Ketch seemed to notice him and waved him over to join them. She was half sat on his lap and seemed to be even less capable of keeping her hands off him as Mick walked over to sit opposite them.

“Hey Mick, I want you to meet-” Ketch started.

“Harriet. I’m his fiancée.” She finished for him, Ketch looked a little miffed that he’d been interrupted but chose to shrug it off.

“Since when were you in a relationship?”

“Why is that any of your business?” Harriet snapped, she clearly didn’t like Mick very much but he couldn’t work out why.

“I guess it isn’t, but we’ve been friends for years and I would have just expected to be told when things got serious enough for a proposal.” Ketch wasn’t looking at Mick, instead he was watching his fiancée. Mick felt his heart break even more as he realised that [Ketch must really love this girl](https://flic.kr/p/21Rmf6T).

“Well apparently you’re not as close as you think.” It made Mick feel even worse that Ketch wasn’t even standing up for him. Even if he did love this girl, they were friends. Emphasis on the were, he was pretty sure that even if Ketch did want to stay friends, Harriet wouldn’t allow it.

“I should go, it was nice meeting you Harriet.” He got up and left, he felt completely destroyed and like he wanted to cry.

Once he’d left, Harriet turned to Ketch. “I don’t want you spending any more time with him. Your parents asked me to marry you so you have to do exactly as I say.”

“Why?”

“Because if you don’t, your precious Mick will never see the light of day again.” That made Ketch freeze. Up until this point, there had only been very vague threats. Now however, she was making blatant insinuations about not only Mick’s wellbeing, but his life. If she had threatened Ketch then that wouldn’t have been a problem to him, he’d have just rolled with it and dealt with it. Mick was different though. He was willing to risk himself but Mick was where he drew the line. “Also, I don’t want you going near that ex and bastard son of yours anymore. If we’re going to get married then I am the only family you need.”

“And if we don’t get married, you’ll kill Mick.”

“Now you’re getting it, such a smart boy.” She patted him on the cheek, to everyone else it would have looked sweet and loving but it just felt patronising. Like he was a dog that earned a pat on the head.

Mick wasn’t even invited to the wedding, which was the day after their graduation, in fact he didn’t know it had happened until he read it in the paper. He phoned Toni but she hadn’t been told either. It seemed like Ketch was trying to cut out everyone in his life. It didn’t even occur to him that it might not be his choice, he just thought that Toni and Ketch had a fall out and that Ketch had figured out his secret and was so repulsed that he wanted nothing to do with Mick anymore. That is until one day a few years later.

Mick was in the storage room when he heard the door open and two people enter. “I know you went to check on him last night.” That was Harriet’s voice. He knew he should have left but was too curious about what Mr and Mrs Ketch were arguing about.

“The amount you threaten his life on a daily basis, I needed to make sure he was still alive.” Ketch told her through gritted teeth.

“I told you if you went anywhere near Mick Davies, I would kill him so what did you do? You went to his house.” Mick froze when he heard that. That’s why he hadn’t been seeing Ketch, she threatened him. Ketch did want to see him, wanted to make sure he was alright even.

“You haven’t dared to make a move yet so they’re obviously just empty threats.”

“Oh, really.”

“Yes. Really.” Ketch stormed out at that. Mick hadn’t been watching, so he didn’t see when Harriet turned to glare it him. He also didn’t notice when she approached him. He was busy trying to find a particular file so was sufficiently distracted. She picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be a stone tablet, and struck him round the head. Knocking him out.

When he finally came back round, he suddenly realised he couldn’t move. He tried to raise his arm but he was strapped to a table. Then he realised that he couldn’t see either. There was something covering his face, it felt rough and scratchy. He was pretty sure it was some kind of fabric bag that had been put over his head and tied around his neck.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” That was Harriet’s voice. Definitely. “I need some information from you. About my darling husband. What is it about you that he adores so much?”

“What?” Mick was genuinely confused by that question. What did she even mean? And even if he did understand, it wasn’t exactly something he would know anyway.

That was apparently the wrong answer as he suddenly found himself unable to breathe. Water was invading his mouth and nose, cutting off any chance of breathing. Just as his lungs began to hurt and he started to get slightly dizzy, the water stopped allowing him to cough up what water made it into his system before attempting breathing again.

“Let’s try this again. My husband is in love with you. Why?”

“What do you mean he’s in love with me? Since wh-?”

That apparently wasn’t the response she was after as halfway through the final word, the water came back. With his mouth open when it started, there was no way to stop the water getting in. No way to stop him starting to choke on it. It didn’t last as long this time because Harriet was aware that with his lungs already beginning to struggle from the last time, he couldn’t take as much without passing out.

She did this a few more times before finally getting bored. He obviously wasn’t going to tell her anything this way. She left and Mick thought they might have gotten bored. Decided he wasn’t worth it and left. Then he heard footsteps approaching him again. “If you won’t tell me then I guess I’ll just have to make sure he doesn’t want you anymore.” The next thing he knew, a blinding pain was radiating from his knee. He couldn’t be sure without being able to see, but he thought that she might have broken his kneecap. Then he felt something cold and sharp against his skin, obviously a knife. He felt as his shirt was cut off with the blade and she moved down to his trousers. She made no effort to only cut the fabric and he felt the blade dig into his leg as she sliced the material. She didn’t stop until he was completely naked. She left again and came back with something else. He could feel the heat radiating from the poker in her hand. He couldn’t help crying out as the poker was placed on the back of his hand. He couldn’t help the part of his brain that, despite the pain, noticed he would end up with a scar in the same place as Ketch’s tattoo. He felt her move the poker, trailing it over his exposed skin, enough to hurt but not enough to leave a proper burn. That is until she reached just above his groin.

“Why would he want you over me? I mean look at you. It’s disgusting. Why would he want you over me? Is it because of this?” He heard a clatter as she threw the poker to the side and felt as she reached out and grabbed his penis, hard. Mick felt tears begin to form in his eyes at that. Whether It was the pain of her grip or the humiliation of what she was doing, he wasn’t sure, but he imagined it was a combination of the two. “But then why you? Half the population of the planet are men, why the hell would he want you? You’re not impressive to look at and apparently harden at the slightest touch. Your dick isn’t even very big. Why not just get a gigolo and be done?” Mick hated his body for responding to her rough and painful touches as she ensured he was completely hard. “I guess there’s only one way to find out.” Mick could hear a zip as she started to undo her clothes. He felt as she climbed on top of him and inserted his hard length inside herself. He kept wishing this nightmare would stop. Apparently he must have said as much out loud because he received a slap in the face. “Shut up. If you really didn’t want me then you wouldn’t be hard.” Whilst logically, Mick knew that wasn’t how it worked, he couldn’t help but wonder if she was right. Whilst she rode him, he felt her starting to slice into the soft, supple skin of his stomach. The pain and shock caused him to go completely flaccid, maybe that would mean she’d get bored and stop. Just as that thought crossed his mind, felt her get off him. He wondered if it was over, if she’d gotten bored, until he felt her insert something inside him. He couldn’t help crying out as he felt it go in. It was far too big for his hole and with no lubrication, mick was rather pleased when he started bleeding so something could ease the way. She was just climbing back on top of him when he heard a loud bang and she collapsed on top of him.

He felt her be unceremoniously shoved off him whilst someone started to undo his restraints. After undoing both hands, his saviour moved on to his ankles whilst Mick untied the bag from around his head. He sat up to get a look at his saviour and saw a very familiar head of black hair, right before he started seeing stars as the movement had sent the vibrator even further inside him. Reaching around, he just about managed to get the thing out and threw it against the wall just as Ketch finished with his ankle restraints.

“Can you walk?” Ketch asked, taking in the extent of Mick’s injuries for the first time. Whilst Mick knew the answer to that, he figured he’d try anyway. The moment he stood up, however, he collapsed. Luckily Ketch was there to catch him. Picking him up, bridal style, Ketch took Mick out to the car. It was only when they got outside that Mick realised where they were. This was his house. She’d decided that the best place to torture Mick was on his own kitchen table. It was only when Ketch placed him in the back seat, safe and secure in the familiar confines of the Bentley, that Mick finally allowed himself to react to the events that had unfolded. As he looked at himself, he couldn’t stop shaking. He was covered in blood, some his own and some was hers. They were halfway to the hospital when the reality of the rape finally managed to gain a foothold. Ketch had been watching mick in the rearview mirror and when he saw mick starting to cry, a hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs, Ketch couldn’t resist pulling over. He moved to sit in the back seat so Mick’s head was in his lap. “You’re alright Mick. You’re safe. I won’t let anything else happen.” As he spoke he stroked Mick’s hair gently. In truth this was a little far from being in his comfort zone, but right now mick needed him and he’d do absolutely anything for mick. They stayed like that for a while, until mick calmed down enough for Ketch to resume driving. When they finally reached the hospital, Mick was rushed off to surgery, though they didn’t look deep the cuts on his stomach could be really serious and the doctors didn’t want to risk it. Ketch wanted to just stay and wait until he was out but had something important he needed to do first.

When Mick woke up after surgery, he was disappointed to find he was alone. He hoped Ketch would stay so they could talk, but then he had just shot his wife to save Mick and probably didn’t even want to look at the man right now. Maybe Harriet was right after all, maybe he was disgusting. Particularly now with his body all cut and burned. Particularly now he’d been used. Mick couldn’t work out why it made him feel so awful. He’d had sex so many times, he’d even had sex in a similar set up to this because his girlfriend at the time was into that stuff. Mick hadn’t particularly enjoyed it but at least it had still felt fun. This though, this just made him feel used and dirty.

“Oh, hello. You’re awake.” A little voice came from the doorway. He looked over and there was a little girl stood there licking an ice cream. “Does this mean daddy and me can take you home now?”

“Not yet, princess.” A familiar voice came from just out of Mick’s eyeline. The little girl came in and sat on the chair by Mick’s bed. She was followed by Ketch who picked her up and sat in the chair himself and placed her on his lap. She looked a little disgruntled but accepted it easily enough. Mick realised this must be Beatrice, he’d never met her but he’d heard about Ketch and Harriet’s daughter enough times to know. [Mick felt his entire face light up](https://flic.kr/p/21Rmf9t), Ketch was really here he’d brought his daughter, he actually wanted Mick to meet his daughter.

“I can’t believe you’re really here.”

“Of course I’m here. Why wouldn’t I be here?” Ketch asked, really confused.

“It’s been so long... I thought… I thought… I thought you hated me.”

Ketch was slightly floored by that. “Why would I hate you? I could never hate you.” He left the, because I love you, unsaid. Mick was vulnerable. He had been tortured and used and the last thing he needed was to hear about Ketch’s feelings for him. Ketch felt really guilty for even considering telling Mick in his current state. He felt so guilty, guilty that he’d caused this and guilty

Unbeknownst to Ketch, his feelings were exactly what Mick needed to hear. Luckily Beatrice was there. “Is he the one you love daddy?”

“What?” Mick asked, noticing the faint blush on Ketch’s cheeks.

“We were doing about love stories in class and when I asked daddy if he loved mummy, he said no he didn’t. He loved a man he used to be friends with, but mummy heard and got cross.” Beatrice explained casually, continuing to lick her ice cream.

Mick felt his heart begin to race as he felt himself fill with hope, for the first time since they were at school, that Ketch might actually share his feelings.” Well, I’m in love with a man I used to be friends with too.” Mick told her, though his eyes never left Ketch.

“Now mummy is gone, maybe you two could get married. Then I could be a bridesmaid!” Mick was surprised by that. He assumed she was so chipper because she didn’t know about her mum, but apparently that wasn’t the case. He glanced at Ketch who offered an explanation. “She didn’t get on very well with her mother. She had a bit of a temper.” He sent Beatrice to talk to one of the nurses. This allowed him to have some time alone with Mick. They needed to talk. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“What you just said about being in love…” Ketch started, finding it impossible to finish his sentence.

“With you.”

“With me.”

Mick paused for a moment before answering. “Of course I meant it, I was going to tell you. I had every intention on telling you.”

“When?”

“The day you introduced me to Harriet.” Ketch wasn’t sure what to say to that, instead he leaned over and pulled Mick into his arms.

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbled into Mick’s hair. “I didn’t want to marry her. I never did, but my parents found out that I wanted to be with you and…”

“I know Arthur. I understand.” Mick took a moment to enjoy the feeling on being in Ketch’s arms before pulling away.

“So, I was thinking. When you’re discharged after a doctor looks you over… you’ll need someone to keep an eye on you and make sure you’re alright… I wondered if maybe…” Ketch wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, he didn’t even get this nervous on hunts.

“Yes, I’ll come home with you. I wanted to ask anyway. I don’t think I can go back to mine.” Ketch nodded in understanding. He was pleased Mick was letting him do this though. Mick paused before continuing. “What did you mean about Beatrice’s mother having a temper?”

“Did you see the bruises on her arm?” Mick nodded, all the colour draining from his face as he realised what Ketch was implying. “I tried to protect her, but I couldn’t always be there.”

They fell into silence then, whilst Mick tried to process what he’d just been told and Ketch tried to forget.

A few hours later, Mick was discharged. He sat in the back of the car with Beatrice who was happily chattering to Mick about anything she could think of. “Here’s the plan.” Ketch interrupted her ramble about The Little Mermaid. “We’re going to stay at ours tonight, then tomorrow I’m going to put the house on the market.”

“I would but mine is technically a crime scene. Legally I don’t think I can just yet.”

“Can we move to Winchester, Daddy?”

“Why, Winchester?” Mick asked curiously.

“My family have always had a house in Winchester but nobody really uses it. Well, nobody except Trixie and I.”

“That sounds like a good plan. Let’s move to Winchester.”

 


End file.
